The Girl I Saved is the Spider Princess!
by Power Gamer
Summary: Rated M for romance and suggestive themes. Possibly violence.


Huff,huff,huff. I only hear my steps as I sprint down the abandoned mine shaft. I trip over one of the railroad's planks. I look back at the horde of cave spiders swarming the cave, looking for their next meal. Which is probably going to be me. I look down at my primitive stone sword. I look around for any signs of weakness of the horde. None at all. I pick up a stone and throw it at them, and they swarm faster in rage. I am finished aren't I? I carelessly throw my stone sword at the support beam. Because why not? It digs into the beam and I hear a crack. I watch as a cave-in blocks off the spiders, and my only way out. I hit the stone wall in anger and recoil as I see a few pebbles fall from the ceiling. Not the smartest idea. I hear the familiar sound of a cave spider's squeal of pain. I look over and see a small cave spider trapped under a rock. I slowly walk towards it, trying not to get its attention. Unfortunately, it does notice me. It tries to bite me, but misses and gets in an even more painful spot. The pain seems to much as the spider start struggling to get out, causing pebbles to fall more and more. I try to calm it down by speaking to it.

"Just calm down, your going to cause another cave-in." The spider seems to understand my words and stops struggling, slightly. "I'm going to get you out from the rock, but to do that I need you to calm down and trust me, OK?" It looks like it nods and calms down. "Great, I'm going to try to loosen the rock, just wait a little bit." I walk over and study the rocks' points of pressure. I slowly nudge one rock and study its impact on the others. With nothing happening, I move it off two of the spider's legs. It grimaces in pain and nearly causes a cave-in. " Calm down! Do you want a song to calm you down, while I remove the rocks?" It nods in pain. I sing one of my original songs, while removing rocks. "Calm down little spider, your in a pinch, but I know you can get through this.~ Whether or not you listen, is your wish. But know little spider that you're free now, all thanks to your big courage.~" I remove the last rock and it scurries away from the rock. I put the rock aside and look at the hole. I wouldn't be able to craw through, what with the spiders still gnawing through the boulders and back to my wall and slouch against it. I slide to the floor and think of my approaching doom. Will I die from dehydration or spiders? Honestly, I'd prefer dehydration. While thinking I notice the spider trying to say something. I just hear the same noise though. I see it motion as much as a spider can, which isn't much. It has something in its mouth. Curious, I slowly reaching for the object. It gives me it with no signs of aggression. I inspect it further. It looks like a dull torch. I swing it around a bit, then I set it down. I notice the spider getting closer. With the only weapon I could use, I grab the torch. It jumps at me and I swing wildly. I hit it and smoke came out. After the smoke disappears I see a girl. Wait, WHAT!? She looks at me, with dizziness in her eyes, then shakes it off. She opens her mouth to talk. I prepare to die.

"Thank you for saving me from those boulders." I blink, surprised that she didn't kill me. A couple moments go by before I notice she's on top of me. I look down.

"Not very busty are we?" I say without thinking. She goes through two feelings at the same time, embarrassment, and anger, I assume. She headbutts me and then sits in the opposite corner.

"Just when I thought you were a nice guy, you pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert!" I yell back quickly.

"Then why did you make fun of my breasts!?"

"Ah, I have a really good explanation for that."

"What is it?" she asks with her eyes closed, furious.

"You just surprised me-" she runs over and knees me in the face.

"Surprised, sure." she goes back to her corner, leaving me holding my smoking face. A couple hours of silence go by. I hear my doom on the other side of a rock. At least I'll die by women biting me. I hear the rock crack and hear footsteps. I run to them and see the spiders. All eight legs. I run back and try to climb the wall. You see, I have a very deep trauma with spiders, you can call it a phobia, if you will. Because of that, I do whatever I can to escape them. They look to the girl.

"What do you want us to do, your highness?" one spider asked. It talked! I curl into a ball whimpering.

"Tie him up blind, and take him to my castle."

"But your highness-"

"I mean now." she said, dominantly.

"As you wish." The spiders turn to me. I start to tear. This is how I'm going to die. They shoot their webs at me. My vision goes dark.

** -  
><strong> **Hey guys how have you been? Me? Well, I've been going through the horrors of school and such, so I couldn't really write a whole lot. I'm actually typing this in school now. Well, I'm back and I am bringing two new fanfics with me. The second one is being uploaded soon. I'm looking for a OC right now. I'd like to have a new character, any personality, but their job is the spider queen's advisor. (The girl isn't the queen by-the-way.)**


End file.
